Description: The Statistical Unit (SU) for RTOG is headed by Dr. Thomas Pajak. When all treatment studies were made the responsibility of the six disease committees, the RTOG SU was accordingly restructured so that a senior statistician is assigned to each disease committee and the CCOP program. The senior statistician collaborates with the committee chair and the specific study chairs in developing and implementing suitable study designs and appropriate randomization plans. The statisticians interact with the study chair, headquarters research associate, and RT assurance staff in refining the protocol and in developing the data collection forms, quality control procedures for treatment delivery, and the computerized audit check for protocol data. The statisticians prepare interim analyses for every open RTOG study for the semi-annual meeting. The statisticians are located on the same floor and in the same contiguous space as the protocol, randomization, and data management staff that are included as part of the RTOG headquarters. The senior statisticians meet weekly to review activities and establish deadlines for the preparation of the semi-annual statistical reports and other related projects. This interaction enhances the communication among them and meets the need for coordination of study design, monitoring, and the analysis. The senior statisticians meet with the Group Chair monthly to review the SU's activities and to identify problems relating to RTOG studies or other activities. There is a weekly meeting of the five section heads, which include Dr. Pajak representing the SU and the four heads from the headquarters: administration, protocol administration, data management, and radiation quality assurance.